


Więzy krwi

by Satanachia



Series: Czerwienią barwiąc świat [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Ultimate Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Więzy krwi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raspberry_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/gifts).



Pamięta, że coś wrzeszczał, gdy zadawał pierwszy cios, ale słowa utonęły wraz ze zdrowym rozsądkiem w morzu nienawiści, którą poczuł, gdy Kapitan Ameryka, we własnej osobie, stanął na pokładzie śmigłowca.   
  
Pamięta, że po pierwszym ciosie zadał następny, który Kapitan sparował tarczą z widocznym trudem, co dało Red Skullowi pewność, że jest w stanie go pokonać, że będzie mógł wytrzeć tym cholernym żołnierzykiem podłogę i w końcu odpłacić mu za to wszystko. Bo to wszystko było jego winą. Gdyby tylko nie pojechał na wojnę, gdyby tylko nie zostawił wtedy matki...   
Gdyby tylko wrócił, wrócił, wrócił,  _wróciłwróciłwrócił_ — rozbija mu się po głowie, gdy w amoku, plotąc jakieś nieważne bzdury, okłada brutalnie mężczyznę.   
  
Kiedy odbiera Kapitanowi tarczę, chwyta go za włosy i unosi bezwładnego do pozycji pionowej.   
  
— Zakładam, że zastanawiasz się, kim jestem? Jak to możliwe, że człowiek, którego nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałeś złoił ci skórę? Podejdź bliżej — jego głos robi się cichszy z każdym kolejnym słowem — Powiem ci, Kapitanie...— Red Skull przytula policzek w parodii czułości do policzka Kapitana i szepcze miękko. — Jestem twoim synem — żołnierz drętwieje w wyraźnym szoku, a terrorysta odpycha go od siebie i ponownie uderza pięścią.   
  
— Czy to nie  _interesujące_ — kpi i wypycha go ze śmigłowca.


End file.
